Talk:Invetero
opel??? there's nothing to suggest that invetero has anything to do with opel. well.... The logo looks sort of similar because of the lightning bolt (well I assume it is). Opel connection it's just the logo, really. Opel does have a lighting bolt in its badge, but thats it. It'll be a first if Opel makes a high powered sports car. VladdyBoy, August 2 2010 Corvette Brand This doesn't matter at all to the GTA universe, but consider this: Rockstar North is based in Scotland. And in Scotland, they do not have "2010 Chevrolet Corvette" or "2010 Chevrolet Corvette Z06" or "Chevrolet Corvette ZR1". They have "2010 Corvette C6" and "2010 Corvette C6 Z06" and "2010 Corvette C6 ZR1". It's a huge marketing scheme that distances Corvettes from Chevrolet. In the EU, Chevrolet badges are placed on Korean economy cars... the American Aveo is a rebadged Korean economy car. Well in the EU, the Aveo is basically the top-of-the-line Chevrolet offering. So... who in their right mind would by an expensive luxury-sports car made by the same company who's 2nd best car is the Aveo? See what I mean? I know it's not easy to follow, but it makes sense because that's the way it is. The only "brand" that Corvette is in America refers to merchandise and accessories, not the cars. In America, the car brand is Chevrolet and the model is Corvette. In the EU the car brand is Corvette and the model is C6. In IV the car brand is Invetero and the model is Coquette, and apparently the parent company is Declasse. So either Declasse = Chevrolet, Invetero = Corvette, and Coquette = C6 as is true in R* N's homeland, or as Thescarydude put it, Declasse = Chevrolet, Invetero = Corvette, and Coquette = C6... just without the distinction that this is indeed the case in the EU... that is all / Szebrine 18:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) No one said it was based on the American Corvette brand, I just said Corvette as a brand, we don't even know if in the GTA IV world it is just a part of a series of Declasse sport cars. In the end Chevrolet still makes Corvettes, it doesn't change because of what it is called or sold under.--Thescarydude 18:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Mmm, I see, well I took it as you implied it was an American Corvette brand... cause you took out the Europe bits. And you are correct that Chevrolet still makes the Corvette, even the European Corvette. And this whole discussion stems from us looking way too far into this, so we might as well continue to do so. I look at it from R* N point of view in the EU, which I explained above. I just thought it would be interesting for some readers who may not be so knowledgeable in the complex world of automotive branding to know that in Europe, as cunningly denoted by R* calling Chevrolet's equivalent "Declasse" and Europe's Chevrolet being a very low-class car brand (as I also pointed out) so Invetero could be Declasse trying to distance an up-market vehicle from a down-market brand as is the case in Europe... of course, you could be right, too... Invetero may have nothing to do with Declasse. But as stated in the article, I too have heard the Police call it a "Declasse" when being chased, so... make of it what you will I s'pose, but I thought it would be interesting to note the confusion in GM Europe that is most likely replicated in GTA IV. The thing I love most about GTA is the fact it's as much a very intelligently scritped political satire as it is a controversially violent and sexual videogame, so I definitely see R* including this bit, and also mostly because the name "Declasse" describes the Europeans' opinion of Chevrolet to an absolute Tee. / Szebrine 19:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Callaway I think Invetero is based on Callaway http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Callaway_Cars . They're known for tuning GM vehicles, particularly Corvettes. I mean, I think it makes more sense than Corvette Europe. Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 00:54, October 23, 2013 (UTC)